imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Sorrowzz/Conflicts Of Interest: New Content
Hello friends, It has been a while since I last posted, and that has been largely due to life : / But, as new content is being created and released, I thought about posting some of my shower thoughts on conflicts of interest in TWOM, and some other random things that interest me in the mobile gaming industry. In regards to TWOM, I am very pleased with the new content that has been added; despite the fact that it fails to address my greatest concerns, it does show that there is innovation, if not rehashing (I am guessing, since a lot of things are extrapolated from previous creations, which is comepletely fine), in the game. If anything, it shows that the designers are painfully aware of their circumstances. Many of the new dungeons and new interactions favor those who are well into the game, rather than those who just getting in, which is fine, because predominately their priority should be maintaining their consistent player base that pays to play, such as those who are level 30+ and have dedicated their lives to do doing God's calling: playing this blessed game. As a company, they are not given many options, especially since they operate quite discreetly, and unfortunately, players are much less inclined to share their findings, and that is completely logical. Why tell anyone the spawn time of a lucrative boss, if you can capitalize on it. Often times merching is a high variance endeavor, and it's more consistent to have a boss/hidden info be kept hidden and exploited. As shitty as it is for a new player, there are a lot of shit things that come to mind when playing this game, and spawn times is not that high of a priority. It is the only bit of information that experienced players can take advantage of, which is the fundamental reward of knowledge when playing a game. ---- I also have played through starting a new account, and found my initial concerns of the new player experience to be less apparent. The quest of going through to the lighthouse (up about lvl 13-15 give or take) is lovely. I just find it depressing that I whack a boar with a flaccid stick hundreds of times, but hey eventually I get a free sword so it is all fine. It was at lvl 8-12 that I noticed myself drifting from the game, namely because I feel things can be scaled better. A solution to the grindy feeling I initially had was scaling levels upwards to lvl 100, and implementing new equipment with mid stats. For example, reaching level 10 right now would be level 20, and skill points would come more often (lvl 1-10 skills, more books, paths, and ultimately unique builds). The items for something like lvl 15 that don't exist now could be simple renditions or upgrades, such as an "intensified" item, or a different coloration/stat line. Perhaps even create a dps route for both warriors and rangers to implement attack speed more cleanly, so that you can compensate for hit rate, and have new exciting combos and animation cancels, instead of the platinum rapier being 30 mil. This would of course extend to a much broader change in damage, so that increases would feel more rewarding and logical; I currently think the damage increases between items is pathetic, scaling from 10 - 160 (this is for warrior lvl 1-50 basica attack, mage I am excluding since it's a difficult class to balance due to its intrisic difficulties of both mana and health resources). As good as it feels to deal 2-3 more damage, it would feel even better if that scaled from 10 - 400 (levels 1-100) Also, I was considering a more aggresive implementation of the "soulbound" tag that would help players get the boss experience. I personally think everyone should have the opportunity to fight a boss, since that is a diverse and integral part of the game experience, so I was thinking one could fight a personal boss on a daily set basis once. The requisite would be that you have to be within 1 level of it, but it will spawn only for you, and the first time you kill it, you are guaranteed a decent drop (a soul bound shield or some spell book for mage). The stats would be mediocre, but enough to help scrape away grinding time, and make boss hunting more exciting. Of course, global bosses would still spawn, and those would not drop soul bound rare items. Also, the highest statted equipment can be only dropped by global bosses, so the diffrentiation is there, but not unhealthy enough to be exploitable. In essence, a player upon reaching a threshold, can now fight a boss (I.E. BLACKSKULL) that only will show up for him when he enters a specific spawn location, and only he can kill it. It is 100% going to drop a crucial class item, such as a black skull shield, but the stats will be mediocre to poor. This boss then can reset daily/(however the economy needs), and the drops will always be soulbound. However it clearly does not have to drop a shield every day, even joma's pendant would help other quests in the game cycle. This is an implentation of soulbound that has been experimented on paper before, but all have failed due to other problems present in the game. I find this solution to be one worth considering, because a lot of the player experience would be improved if there were pivotal rewards at each level that a player looks forwards to, other than equipment. This combined with level scaling could make the game much less pathetic then it is now, with mindless grinding to buy necessary boss drops. Take for example flare 2 from recluse. Imagine if the first time you killed recluse, you were guaranteed as a mage a soulbound copy of flare 2 (imo a must spell on mage). Obviously, the recluse would need to drop something like toughness 2 for warr, or something equally as pivotal, but this implementation could rescue the game. Or even impact shot 2 on ranger. Perhaps it is a little extensive and idealistic, but the bottom line is the majority of new or learning players are devoid of the boss experience due to spawn camping and low drop rates. And, without say, they are devoid of cool parts of the game. (Also, there are many non existent spells, so this could easily help inject those.... WHY THE FUCK DOES this game not have certain skills exist, it actually is so fucking .... : = ) cool! ---- Lastly, on comments of other existing games. I have tried many MMORPG on mobile devices, and hilariously so, they all fucking suck. I can go on for hours about each one, but I hope I can be enlightened if anyone has a suggestion. Lineage 2 was the last one I tried, and I feel as though I have been raped by the amount of free shit they shove down every player. It's like, here's our gotcha mechanic, and again, and again.... and in the end the players simply ends up gold inefficient and over leveled. Not to mention, the auto play mechanic, for me, is one of the most degrading things to a player. I personally would like to actually play the game, not watch my character walk the most efficient route through a nicely designed area, miss everything the creators put time into, and deal damage that is so large, it doesn't even fit on the screen. So yea, TWoM still has some times Literally any of these suggestions may be a good start, but it's a shame there seems to be conflicts of interest in their new content. They are content with a tragic money sink model, which only sustains old players, and new players that are . . . tolerant with the issues prevalent in the game. (New account: Sorrowzz -> NEWSTAR, probably going to be playing through level 15-20 on and off. Just going to start from scratch and maybe blog here and there. I sold all my gold, so it's time for true nostalgia) ---- Cheers, Sorrowz Category:Blog posts